This invention relates to packaging structure, and more particularly to improvements in blister card packages of the reclosable type.
While reclosable blister card packages have attained wide acceptance, difficulties have been encountered in providing both economical and effective locking means for maintaining reclosure of a package of this type once it has been opened. Known locking means heretofore have required provision of specially shaped tabs, slots, as well as built-up cards to serve as the operating lock elements.
The following is a listing of U.S. Patents believed material to the examination of this application, together with a concise explanation of the relevance of each:
No. 3,157,280 discloses slide-defining flanges 24, 25 on a plastic blister 3 slidable on backing member 2. Locking tabs 29, 30 on member 2 releasably engage flanges 21, 22 on blister 3.
No. 3,174,621 discloses a blister 14 adhesively bonded to a card portion 20 by adhesive dots 26 that are releasable to accommodate pivotation of portion 20 in provision of access to the contents of the blister. Relocking is afforded by pivoting locking tongue 24 over flange 16' of blister 14.
No. 3,326,370 discloses a blister 10 provided with flanges 19 slidable in folded side flanges 52, 53 on a card 12. A cut-out tab 58 on card 12 locks the blister in position, and is releasable by folding card portion 24.
No. 3,326,371 discloses structure similar to that of the '370 patent.
No. 3,464,544 discloses a card defining channels for sliding retention of blister flanges, and locking detents therein.
No. 3,467,248 discloses a card defining channels for blister flanges, and a cut-out locking tab 42 in the card.
No. 3,792,181 discloses a folded locking flange 92 (FIGS. 9, 10) on a blister to accommodate pivotal opening of a cover having a flange 94 retained by flange 92.
No. 3,812,963 discloses sliding cover 12 and base 11, and locking means including apertures 14 for receiving detents 39, 40.
No. 3,896,933 discloses blister and base means relatively slidable and locked by detent means 1d, 2b.
It is a general objective of the invention to provide improved reclosable blister card package structure affording both economy and effectiveness of relocking construction.